This proposal requests support for 10th biennial meeting of the American Motility Society (AMS). Funds are requested to support the travel, accommodation and registration expenses for 15 young investigators and training fellows who otherwise may not be able to afford to attend the meeting. The AMS is an international organization of about 400 scientists who share an interest in gastrointestinal (GI) motility research. The AMS meeting is unique in that it provides an opportunity where basic and clinical scientists can discuss their research related to Gl motility in health and disease. The meeting format will consist of symposia, workshops and state of-the-art lectures. One of the most important features of the meeting is the presentation of the original data presentation based on the research performed by the young investigators under the supervision of the established investigators. The original data will be presented in the form of oral and poster presentations spread over three days of the meeting. We plan to have approximately 20 oral presentations plus others in the form of posters. The symposia will revolve around the themes of the original data and other recently evolving concepts. Based on our prior experience, we anticipate the submission of approximately 200 abstracts. The abstracts submitted by the young investigators for the contest will be sorted out by an appropriate identification mark on the abstract form. The selection of the abstract to an oral or poster form will be made by the local steering committee of investigators from different institutions with diverse basic and clinical research interests. The final selection of the awardees will be made by a panel of experts consisting of the members of executive committee of the AMS, symposia speakers and other established investigators in the area. The criteria for the award selection will be the originality and innovation of the subject matter, significant contribution by the research and clarity of presentation. Other factors such as financial hardship and minority issues will also be considered. We plan to award 15 such travel scholarships.